magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Watanabe Inn
The Watanabe Inn is a ryokan with attached onsen the Cutie Knights visit to relax after the antics of Yoshida. Nele organizes the small vacation inside the pocket dimension for the girls, and is accessible after activating two traps, having at least one core stolen, and saving Catherine from the Slime Palace (Underground). It is a three day event filled with many different possibilities for interaction depending on prior transformations and Eric(a)'s relationship with their teammates. Layout The inn is a Japanese-style spa on a mountain path run by the sisters Shiori and Akiko. The shrine and the path off the inn are inaccessible at this time, and aside from some NPCs and a palm tree, there is nothing of note outside the inn. Inside, the inn has three floors. The ground floor has most of the utilities, and the first and second floors have most of the Inn's rooms. There are no chests in the Inn, and enemies do not drop lumes. First Day: The Spa The first section of the day will differ depending on which party member Eric(a) has the most affection for. After this, Eric(a) will be forcefully invited to join Marianne and Olivia in the ladies' hot spring. This opens a wide variety of options. First, if Eric(a) has unlocked the Cutie Magic Transformation, they have the option of changing into their fully female form on the way to the changing room. Once there, they will be told to strip down, and are given several options: * If Eric(a) claims to be on their period, Marianne will agree that joining them would be unwise. * If Eric(a) simply undresses... ** Provided Eric(a) is female, a awkward conversation will ensue about pairing her up with Olivia. ** Provided Eric(a) is male/androgynous, Marianne seems to think "she" picked up something "extra" from Phyre's Tower. Apparently, it would not be the first time such a thing has happened to a Magical Girl. Marianne then applies a treatment to it in the form of some sort of magical talisman. Once in the hot spring, a conversation will start up regarding Marianne's very kinky relationship with Phyre. After getting out of the spring, Eric(a) will remove the talisman to reveal that in the short time it was applied, it has already applied a rank of Penis Reduction Transformation up to the state of having neither penis nor vagina. If Eric(a) has already lost their penis by that point, nothing happens. * If Eric(a) claims to be ill, a short piece of dialog specific to the disease chosen will be displayed, followed by the sex-appropriate option for undressing. Magical girls are apparently immune to most common diseases like the flu, Olivia has a cure-all for fungal infections, and seriously, who pretends to get rabies? * If Eric(a) is unable to come up with an excuse and is in a relationship with a girl (say, Natalie), Akiko will claim that they have an appointment with her, and then lead them away. She will then ask about Eric(a)'s relationship with the girl, and inform that unlike her prude twin sister Shiori, she lives for lewdness. Akiko will then offer Eric(a) a choice of where to focus her efforts; ** Provided Eric(a) chooses the Torso treatment, Akiko will provide a massage that results in the Delicate Shoulders Transformation. *** Should Eric(a) already have that transformation, Akiko will instead apply a green paste and two magical leaves. This results in the Sensitive Nipples Transformation. If that one is also already in place, she will resort to an aphrodisiac. In any case, Akiko will also throw a sexy licking session into it, because it turns out she (and most of the inn staff/clients) is a youkai, specifically an Akaname. ** Provided Girl!Eric(a) chooses the Leg treatment, Akiko is informed of the secret one way or the other. In response, she gets an idea... *** Should Girl!Eric(a) accept the idea, she hands out a dose of Slavic Vodka made from rare fox potatoes. Supposedly, imbibing it increases one's sexual prowess. Her intent is to make Eric(a) grow a very large futa-dick, but nothing seems to happen. *** Should Girl!Eric(a) play it safe and go with the original plan... **** Eric(a) will realize that they just passed up an opportunity to restore their penis, but questions if that's what they really want. Akiko uses a special seaweed wrap to give provide the Swimmer Legs Transformation. Eric(a)s thoughts before the treatment depend on how the response went: ***** If Eric(a) responded "Obviously", they regret not going for it when offered, but it's too late now. ***** If Eric(a) responded "Nope" they think that, considering what's been happening, maybe that isn't the best idea. This also provides a point in Acceptance. ** Provided Guy!Eric(a) chooses the Leg treatment, Akiko will inquire if "he" is a sissy in training, and thus Eric(a) lets her in on the secret, highly embarrassed. She still seems to have the wrong idea, but offers to get on with the legs. *** Should Eric(a) simply accept this, the Swimmer Legs Transformation can be acquired as above, but wonders about really being a sissy at heart. This also provides a point of Acceptance. *** Should Eric(a) express masculinity, Akiko breaks out the Fox Vodka, but unlike above, it does something to male Eric(a): it gives him an insanely large penis, and a Bukakke scene ensues. After it is over, Eric(a) claims that he has regained his lost penis length, and in fact, it's larger than before, losing a rank of Penis Reduction Transformation, possibly to the point of having a larger dick than at the start. Unwilling to stick around to find out what else Akiko has, he cleans up and flees while she's distracted. Once one of the above happens, Eric(a) will rest, and the next day will begin. Day Two: Werechameleons Attack! The inn is overrun with Werechameleons, a shapeshifting pest species that bit Natalie during the Cutie Knight's arrival. Eric(a) must team up with Catherine or Marianne to clear out the swarm. Defeating at least 5 sets of regular Chameleons will earn you 1 affection with Catherine. Eric(a) receives additional rewards for clearing additional lizards, such as the Sakura Yukata, a piece of body armour with 25% resistances to Ice, Fire, and Acid. It reduces AGI and the wearer cannot equip underwear while it is equipped. Saving all members of the Coven of the Dark will have Nele teach Eric(a) either Gust or, if that skill is already learned, Hurricane once the Onsen event is over. One of Natalie's sisters, Daemiana, is in the dining room and acts as a merchant in case the party runs out of healing items. She will offer to purchase the Spectral Lantern for 5000 Lumes if spoken to, but only asks twice. The day ends when either all transformed teammates have been changed back or if the party is defeated. Losing at any point nets Eric(a) a permanent -5 MDF penalty, and the day will immediately end with them being given a high dose of anti-werechameleon suppositories. Day Three: An Assassination attempt! The following morning, Eric(a) and their (girl)friend are discussing the swarm of werechameleons when they are attacked by a Maid Assassin. It is apparent due to a letter that she has been hired by the mysterious Y, presumably Yoshida under pseudonym. Upon victory, the team heads back to camp, greeted by Nele. Enemies * Werechameleon * Werechameleon (Natalie) * Werechameleon (Alice) * Werechameleon (Veronica) * Werechameleon (Amy) * Werechameleon (Skudis) * Werechameleon (Julie) * Assassin ** Boss fight. Summons Vampire Bats as support. ** Losing results in the Ghost Maid Game Over. Category:MC: Locations